


School, love and tears

by AzraelOverlord



Series: Shade Slipstream [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelOverlord/pseuds/AzraelOverlord
Summary: Boy meets girl, sparks fly, her father is a hero.





	1. Sean meet Brigitte, Brigitte meet Sean

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, if this is the first of my works you clicked on, first thank you, second I recommend that you read a work of mine titled Shade Slipstream as this one will contain spoilers for that one as it is a side-story that will chronologically be happening before the events in Shade Slipstream but will be explaining how certain characters relate to each other. 
> 
> Link to the main story:[Shade Slipstream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764921/chapters/31635336)

''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'', Sean was cursing as he was running across the campus front yard towards the first class of his first year at the boarding school he signed up for when he spots someone is coming around the corner. ''Wow! Sor...'', he manages to sidestep to barely dodge them, but when he turns to apologize for startling them, his words die in his throat and he slides in reverse to a stop. 

She looks at him, ''No problem, no harm done.'', she says, fixing some of her stray hair behind her ear with one hand, holding notebooks in the other. Dark red hair frames her beautiful face, freckles cover her cheeks and her brown eyes are so full of life that it takes Sean's brain a few moments to start functioning again, 

''Striker, Sean Striker, and your name, beautiful?'', he offers a handshake while introducing himself, thinking he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't do it there and then, 

''Quite a charmer aren't we?'', she comments but shakes his hand, ''Brigitte Lindholm, but weren't you rushing somewhere?'', she adds a reminder while introducing herself, 

''Shit! Right... meet ya after classes?'', he starts running in place, 

''Hahaha, sure. Now go!'', she chuckles. Sean bolts away and makes it in class in the last second, teacher giving him a stink eye when he sits down in his desk, but starts the class, instead of chewing him out. Sean scans the campus with his sight between every class, to catch at least a glimpse of her, but gets down more and more when he can't spot her. Feeling quite blue when the last bell chimes, announcing the end of classes for the day, he drags himself across the campus yard, heading towards the main gate, when, 

''Sean.'', someone calls, but he ignores it, ''Sean!'', she smacks him on the back of his head, 

''Auch! What?! Oh, hey.'', she is here, 

''Hey to you too. Didn't you hear me?'', 

''Guess I didn't. Classes murdered me.'', he quickly says something that is not entirely a lie but is not the whole truth either, 

''Well, you did say we are meeting after classes, so here I am. Now, what's the plan?'', 

''Coffee?'', _What?! That's the best you can come up with you dumbass?!_ , he curses himself in his mind, 

''Sure, I have some time to spare.'', she responds with a smile, 

''Great.'', he takes a step but stops, 

''Something wrong?'', she wonders, 

''Mmm... yeah, I'm fresh off the plane so I haven't got a single idea where a good coffee place would be around here.'', he scratches the back of his head, grinning like a moron, 

''Hahaha, follow me, dummy.'', she grabs his hand and starts pulling him along the street, he soon joins her at her side, 

''Hm... Brigitte?'', he calls for her after glancing from where they were holding hands to her face a few times, 

''Yes?'', she turns to look and catches his sight shifting, 

''Oh, this? You don't like it?'', she pulls their joint hands up a bit, 

''I do, 's just that you didn't strike me as being so open about such things.'', 

''And what do I strike you as? Some shy girl that you can drop a sweet line on and she falls on her knees, mmmmm?'', 

''Far from it, just more... adverse to holding hands with a stranger you just meet, I guess?'', 

''And if I told you that you took my breath away too, only I didn't make it as obvious as you did?'', 

_YEEEEEEEES!_ , he screams internally, ''Then I simply must invite you to dinner tonight too.'', he retorts, 

''And I will be happy to come. If you could help me with little something after the coffee.'', 

''Sure, what is it?'', 

''Suprise.'', she winks at him, smiling. 

And when they finish their coffee, Brigitte brings him in front of a large house that has a workshop attached to it and they head there instead of the main house, 

''Hey dad!'', she yells over the racket that indicates that somebody is hard at work when they enter, 

''Be right there pumpkin, just need to finish this!'', a voice familiar to Sean yells back, but he can't quite place it,

''Right...'', she rolls her eyes at Sean, ''...we better go there, he won't finish for a while.'', she adds a smile, 

''Wait a sec...'', something clicks in Sean's head when he spots several weapons and pieces of armor scattered around and a small figure hammering away at one of the latter, ''...Lindholm, Lindholm, where did I hear that surname before?'', but still doesn't connect the dots completely, as he mutters that, 

''Oh, hello, didn't know you brought a guest.'', the small figure says when he puts down the hammer and takes off the goggles and Sean's eyes go wide when he recognizes him, 

''T-To-Torbjörn Lindholm?!'', he stutters in surprise, ''The Torbjörn Lindholm?!'', he adds, raising the volume in his voice, 

''That's me, laddie, now...'', the small man who walked to them says, ''... who might you be?'', 

''Sean Striker, sir!'', he shoots like from a cannon, his arm shooting out for a handshake, Brigitte giggling next to him, 

''At least warn them before you bring them here.'', Torb smiles at her, shaking Sean's hand, 

''But its so much funnier this way.'', she now laughs out loud, 

''First time you bring a man though.'', he comments, 

''Woooow.'', Sean is still in seventh heaven, 

''Wake up dummy!'', she smacks him on the back of the head, 

''Auch! Well excuse me if I'm a bit out there, I just met a hero from Overwatch!'', he responds, when he looks at her, rubbing the affected area with his hand, 

''And correct me if I'm wrong but that's Mr. Wilhelms hammer over there.'', he points to a massive war hammer, 

''That it is. He brought it in for a quick fix.'', Torbjörn answers him, 

''Can I hold it?'', Sean's eyes glitter, 

''Sean, no.'', Brigitte tries to warn him, 

''If you can lift it, sure.'', but her father just shrugs, 

''Alrighty. Come to daddy!'', Sean says when he fakes spitting in his hands and rubs them together when he walks closer, grabs its, ''Damn, this thing weighs a ton!'', he curses as he starts to lift it, ''Good thing I used to lift cars when their anti-grav pads broke and needed a quick fix.'', he finishes, now holding the big weapon in his arms, and takes a short swing with it, both Brigitte and Torbjorn just stare in disbelief, 

''That's some strength you got there laddie.'', Torb is the first to shake it off, 

''Huh? I bet Brigitte there can do it too.'', he puts the hammer back where it was, 

''I can, but barely and surely can't take a swing with it.'', she responds, then continues, 

''You mentioned fixing anti-grav pads on cars, are you a mechanic?'', 

''Of sorts. I plan on an engineering major at school. Then I'll see if I go get a job or get some more knowledge into my nugget first.'', Sean answers, 

''Ha, another first for my pumpkin here. If that's so laddie, do you want to stop by sometime and help me out?'', Torb offers, 

''If you think I won't be in the way, yes, I would love to.'', Sean's eyes start to shine, it's not every day that an Overwatch hero offers you to work with them, 

''Good. A quick test then. That over there...'', Torbjörn points to something under covers, ''...is a project Brigitte is working on, but she's been stuck for weeks now. I know what the problem is but I won't tell. See if you can do anything about it.'', he challenges him, 

''Dad, no. I'll solve it.'', Brigitte whimpers, 

''Please sweety, can I take a crack at it?'', Sean begs her, Torb quirking an eyebrow at the nickname, 

''Ah, to hell with it. Let's see what you can do.'', she surrenders, 

''Yes!'', he skips towards the cover and pulls it off, revealing a bulky bike that wouldn't be so out of place on some battlefield, the way it's armored, mounts for guns and rockets on its flanks, a thick sturdy windshield that would protect the rider with ease, ''Nice! Very nice!'', he comments when he takes it all in, ''Now let's see...'', he kneels next to it, scanning it more closely, ''...got it! Now if I...'', he stands up and scans the workshop for something, ''...I know I saw it somewhere when I came in...'', he mutters, Torb and Brigitte just stand out of the way, keeping silent, ''...there you are! Gonna need you too, and you...'', he gathers some parts, some tools and digs right in, ''Off with you. Rewire you. Add you here. Plug this here. Ups, almost forgot about you, little guy.'', parts fly off and are added, bolts unscrewed and screwed back, lines reattached, ''All done.'', he says, standing up and scratching an itch on his cheek, getting some grease on it in the process. ''What?'', he asks, when he looks at the other two in the room, Torbjorn with arms crossed in front, Brigitte with one arm on her hip, both giving him weird looks, 

''All done?'', the short man asks, 

''Yep, should purr like a kitten now.'', Sean answers, 

''It never started before. Now you are saying its gonna run with no problems?'', Brigitte asks when she walks to the bike, 

''I do. You did all the work already, just forgot some small bits with power transfer and proper distribution of it. It never started because the flow from the generator to the pads was clashing with the ones that went to the boosters and stabilizers and the in-built safety wouldn't let it.'', he explains, 

''Ha! Good job laddie and pumpkin, don't you think he earned the maiden ride?'', Torbjorn says smiling, 

''Heh, he did, yeah.'', she steps away, gesturing to Sean to start it up, 

''More then enough room for two I think. So let's ride together.'', Sean suggests, winking at Brigitte, 

''Arg, kids. Helmets!'', Torbjörn grumbles grabbed a pair of biker helmets and tosses them to the two, who put them on, 

''Okay girl, let me hear you roar.'', Sean says, before pressing Start, getting on the bike, 

''Girl?'', Brigitte asks, when she sits behind him, 

''Oh yeah, definitely a she, with the sass she is gonna have once the weaponry is added.'', he comments jokingly, getting punched on top of the helmet for his efforts, 

''Have a name for her at least?'', Brigitte laughs behind him, 

''How does Fury sound?'', he turns his head to the side, 

''Perfect.'', 

''Okay lets go then.'', he pressed start and newly named Fury starts like he said and he flips few more switches, check the controls, while the HUD on the windshield flickers to life, showing all the data he needs. Where they are, its current speed, status on the weaponry, charge in the generator, a minimap and in the center a crosshair. He slowly brings it around and Torbjorn is already opening the big doors, gesturing them to go for it. 

''Hold tight!'', he yells, lowers himself behind the windshield, Brigitte grabs on and leans with him and he turns the throttle as far as it goes, ''Fuuuuuck yeaaaah!'', he screams in delight, when the Fury takes off like a rocket, propelling them into the traffic seconds later, where he skillfully zigzags between the cars, Fury still accelerating, so it's no wonder that, when they barely cover a few kilometers, there are red and blue lights blinking behind them, siren wailing, ''Took you long enough!'', he comments, when he looks back, Brigitte only laughs when she can practically feel his grin and only squeezes a bit tightly, ''Get a load of this!'', he yells, turns back to face the road ahead and presses a button next to the throttle that engages the main boosters, which cause for them to go completely ballistic, leaving the law enforcers far behind in moments, still, Fury is easy to control, thanks to the brilliant engineer that worked on her. And when the boosters shut off, Sean eases off the throttle too, so they start to cruise more leisurely, ''She is awesome, sweety. Great job!'', he says to his passenger, 

''Glad you like it, and thanks for making her work.'', she gently leans on his back, slowly moving her hands where she holds him around the waist, he puts on of his on hers, and they ride for another hour before returning to the workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is planned to be posted on Fridays and in the future will be. But as this is the only chapter, both written and in my head, it won't be a regularly updated. Sorry 'bout that. The same reason applies for the lack of sneak peek.
> 
> In any case, hope you like it, kudos and if you got any ideas for new chapters, comments. The end is sadly set in stone.


	2. Work, pleasure and talk

In a month that followed Sean developed a routine. School in the morning, assisting Torbjorn in the afternoon, spending his evenings with Brigitte. The latter was the only thing that varied on daily basis, while the rest were more or less the same.

''Haaaa. Finally, this bastard is done.'', Sean exhaled when he finished fixing a medium sized mech that a shipping company brought in a few days ago. He wipes the sweat off his forehead, ''This thing was a relic when I was born. Why are they still using it?'', Sean asks Torbjorn, cleaning his hands with a degreasing agent. 

''No idea laddie.'', Torbjorn shrugs while putting away the tools and cleaning up his workbench, ''I offered them a complete rework a few times already. Wanted to do it all really cheap, seeing how they are a regular client. But the old man that runs the company refused every time.'', he added when he joined him at the sink.

''It is a sturdy old workhorse, I'll give it that. Regular maintenance and it will run for quite some time.'', Sean comments, drying his hands with a paper towel, while they both give the repaired mech a look over. ''Need me for something else or are we done for today?'', he asks after a Torbjorn comes back from a closer inspection of the repairs Sean has done.

''No, that is all for today. Good work, as usual. Keep this up and I might just hire you as a part-timer.'', Torbjorn answers and they both start to walk towards the door that leads to the main house. 

Suddenly, those doors burst open, ''Hahahaha! You can't catch me! You ass is too fat!!!'', one of the younger boys, Elias, comes running, 

''I'll give you fat ass!!!'', Brigitte hot on his heels, brandishing her fist, ''AH! SEAN! Grab the little bastard!!!'', she yells ahead when she spots him and her dad standing nearby, 

''I'll like to see him try.'', Elias challenges Sean, eyes locked on his. Sean lowers his posture to intercept him. Elias dashes straight at him, only to jump sideways when he saw Sean leaning forward to grab him. But that was a bluff on Sean's part and he spins on the spot, uses the outer leg the push off and soon one of his arms is lifting a swinging and kicking boy right off the ground by the scruff of his neck. ''Let go!!!'', Elias yells in the last attempt of getting away, but before long there is a second pair of arms on him. A pair that clamps on his shoulder and one arm with a power of an air-powered wrench.

''Got you.'', Brigitte grins wickedly, holding her brother in a firm grip, ''Now, what were you saying about my ass again?'', she leans right into the boys face, who can only whimper in surrender, 

''It's quite perfect if you ask me.'', Sean shrugs, shooting a wink towards Elias, ''Very spankable.'', he lightly swats Brigitte's butt. Her posture, leaning forward, was just too good of an opportunity for him to miss out on. She shoots upright, releasing her brother in surprise and he bolts right back through the doors, 

''Thanks Sean!'', with just enough time to thank his rescuer, before he disappeared out of sight.

''Youuuu.'', Brigitte snarls as she is turning around to face Sean. Eyes thin slits, nostrils flaring.

''What? Was it something I did?'', he plays innocent, spotting Torbjorn following his son through the doors with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle, 

''Youuu.'', she shoves her index finger right up to the tip of Sean's nose. He goes cross-eyed, focusing on it and brings his arms around her waist, 

''It really is a nice ass.'', he repeats his comment, pulling her into a hug.

''Can't even stay mad at you, can I?'', she says, looking up, her arms around his neck, 

''Nope. Never had a chance.'', he responds looking right back into her eyes. He starts to slowly close the distance. She stretches her neck a bit to meet him sooner and they share a kiss. They stay hugged for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other and gentle caress they give each other with their hands.

''Mmm. Needed that.'', Brigitte murmurs just before they separate,

''Rough day?'', Sean asks, holding her hand as they make their way towards the main house,

''Nothing much. But sometimes I wonder if it's really such a bad thing to strangle your siblings.'', she changes the hand holding into an arm lock. But when she leans on to Sean, ''Damn man, you stink! Go take a shower before dinner.'', she recoils away to arms reach. She takes a few steps ahead when she hears,

''Do I now? He he he.'', Sean smiles wickedly and wriggles his fingers, lowering himself to chase after Brigitte, 

''Oh no. Nooooo!'', she merely takes a glance back at Sean to know what the gears in his head are cooking up and she takes off as fast as she can. He closes the doors behind him and runs after her.

''Brigitte, Sean!!! Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes!!!'', her mother calls from the kitchen when she hears them running through the hallway and up the stairs, 

''Okay mom!'',

''Roger that, ma'am!'', they both respond but don't stop running,

''Damn kids. They'll tear down the house one day if they keep this up.'', Torbjorn grumbles, joining his wife in the kitchen, 

''Do tell me again, who was it that chased me across the entire village butt naked, only a towel to cover his decency?'', she retorts with a smile, stirring the pot of noodles that will go along with meatballs that are cooking in another pot,

''You stole my clothes!!!'', he defends, his face growing red with embarrassment. He puts a wrench on the counter and wants to sit on a stool next to it, 

''No work in the kitchen.'', she points a steaming utensil that she was just using right at his face, ''And you were trying to peek on other girls, so that was your punishment.'',

''Grrr... fine.'', he grabs the wrench and hooks it back on his tool belt, ''But this Sean...'', he runs a hand along his beard, ''...he is something else. Don't you think?'', he looks up at his wife next to the stove, who is back busy with cooking.

''Mhm. But I don't think I saw Brigitte so happy and cheerful until now.'', Ingrid retorts. Shutting down the fire under the pot with noddles, she moves it to over the sink and pours the content into the sieve she prepared beforehand to drain the water. ''Even when she comes home alone and Sean has more classes, she is smiling brightly.'', she turns to face her husband, ''And you can't tell me you didn't notice how they both shine when they are hammering away in the workshop?'', she wipes her hands in her apron and heads towards the fridge to take out the vegetables to prepare the salad to go along the meal they are having for lunch.

''Yes, yes. I know what you are saying. It's just...'', Torbjorn, still sitting where he was, tries to answer,

''That you are afraid, you are losing your daughter to him.'', but his wife answers instead, 

''Mhm.'', he nods, looking at his hands with a worried face, 

Ingrid, stopping what she was doing, walks behind him and hugs him, ''I am too. But even though it's only been a month, I've come to trust Sean. He is nothing if not a gentleman. He is smart, studious, has his feet firmly on the ground and from what he told us has a good plan for his future.'', she pecks her husband on the cheek then releases the hug, ''And if you help them both with your knowledge about engineering, I'm sure we have nothing to fear for this particular pair of youngsters.'', she walks back to the counter, smiling, and resumes working on the salad.

''What would I do without you?'', Torbjorn laughs as he watches his wife, already busy at the counter, ''All right! Time to put them both through the wringer.'', he slams his fist into his palm, 

''Don't be too hard on them or I'll remind you why I was called a Sköldmö back in the village.'', she laughs and twirls a cooking utensil in her palm at high speed.


End file.
